


Leave The Path/救赎

by Derivat



Series: CDP Übersetzung [Quakey] [2]
Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Gen, Guilt, M/M, exploring canon through fic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derivat/pseuds/Derivat
Summary: 我个人对电索为什么用掉装置最后的能量救韦德的理解。（各位可以当成兄弟情或者爱情的萌芽来看，因为确实没有爱情戏）
Relationships: Nathan Summers & Wade Wilson, Nathan Summers/Wade Wilson
Series: CDP Übersetzung [Quakey] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926022
Kudos: 2





	Leave The Path/救赎

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leave the Path](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752491) by [Quakey (Quak3y)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quak3y/pseuds/Quakey). 



> （我觉得）我在二刷《死侍2》的时候看到了几个细微的，但很重要的地方。在几个很重要的时刻（比如死侍提出谴责，还有电索开枪的时候），电索的表情里都夹杂着一丝痛楚。有些人脑补了电索放弃回到未来的机会来救死侍的原因，我也试着做出了一些猜想，因为有些东西电影没解释清楚。于是就有了这篇同人。

“究竟是何等软弱的人渣才会去杀一个十四岁的孩子？”

他听到韦德·威尔逊质问他。这很伤人，真的，而且他的良心也在一直这样谴责他。他已经听够了。

于是他告诉自己，长久以来他一直都在杀人。那些都是成年人，但是不管过去将来，一旦你杀过一个人，你就一辈子都摆脱不了嗜血的欲望；万事万物总是有前因后果的，过去的因造就了现在的果，现在的果亦是未来的因。

他必须要杀掉那个孩子，来救赎他自己。

威尔逊看上去不像个好人，行事也不像。他就是个操蛋的傻逼，但不可否认的是这个傻逼差点把他打趴下还把他俩都轰出了冰窖监狱。所以也许，只是也许，他可能对那个白痴有那么一丢丢肃然起敬。

回到城里很容易就能找到死侍。冰窖的犯人名单上写着他的名字：韦德·威尔逊。这是个线索，电索得以从中知道了他的身份以及他是何时何地被抓进监狱的。死侍，一个陌生的名字。但知道死侍和韦德·威尔逊是同一个人之后，要找到这个人就变得容易很多了。玛格丽特修女酒吧。

酒吧里一直有人进进出出，他趁此机会向经过他的每一个人询问关于韦德·威尔逊，同时也是死侍的事。

“嘿，你见过韦德·威尔逊吗？”

“他可能就在里面，呆在角落里暗自垂泪呢。”“为什么？”“他搞砸了一个任务，所以那些家伙找到他家里杀了他的女朋友。”

“韦德？不知道，不过上次见他的时候他看起来糟透了。”

“不清楚，伙计。那家伙自从死了老婆，或者女朋友之类的，我不知道他们到底什么关系，之后他就行踪不定。”

他没想到他们的经历会是如此相似。

即使是到了变种康复中心韦德也还是没有放弃，坚持认为自己能够感化那个孩子。哪怕火拳显然已经走上了那条注定通向罪恶的不归路。

他扣下扳机，与枪声同时响起的还有他内心谴责自己的声音。他试图通过思念自己的女儿来摆脱这种罪恶感，但那种对为了拯救一个孩子而杀害另一个的想法的恐惧依旧抓挠着他的心。

他扣下扳机，那一瞬间他只想闭上眼假装什么都没有，也不会发生；但该死的他可是个战士，他必须要确认子弹是否命中目标。

他扣下扳机，完全没料到韦德会冲过来挡住了那枚子弹。子弹穿透了韦德胸膛，在他背后炸出一团血花。韦德死在他们面前，而那个孩子活了下来。那孩子活了下来， _韦德是对的_ 。他的牺牲改变了未来，挂在电索腰间的那只小熊表面不再是坚硬的焦炭，变回了柔软的绒毛。

他扣下扳机，他所爱的家人们在未来平安无事，因为有个傻逼想当英雄……因为这个傻逼比他更好的人。因为韦德在他将要杀害一个被欺凌、被伤害、迷茫无助的十四岁的 _孩子_ 时阻止了他。因为韦德愿意为了那些仍然无辜，双手还未沾染上罪恶的人挺身而出。

每个人在被证明有罪前都是无辜的。

每个人在犯下罪孽前都是无辜的。在一个能穿梭时空的混蛋面前没有什么是注定的，那孩子还有选择的余地。

他还有选择的余地。

 _他_ 才是那个有罪之人。

他毫不犹豫地选择了挽回这一切。在大家围在韦德身边，看着他的生命慢慢流逝的时候，他打开了装置，浏览过去的场景，找到了一个完美的时间点。他只需要在时间流里往回走一点点，只需要几分钟，他甚至可以在这短短的时间流里将那个最合适的时机精准到秒。他按下装置，将自己送回了过去。

在变种康复中心外，他再次从那辆破破烂烂的的的士上走下来，韦德又问了霍普的小熊玩具。这次他没有发火，而是伸手拍了拍韦德的胸口。他不知道“取向不保（swipe right）”*是什么意思，但韦德好像完全沉浸在了自己的欢乐中而没有注意到那枚硬币。很好。他对过去干涉得越少，行为保持得越一致，他所能引起的变化就越小，事情的走向也就越接近上一次……直到最后一刻*。

他像上次一样将枪口对准了那孩子，然后扣下了扳机。他定定地看着子弹发射出去，像是将他的整个人生都押在了这上面。也许事实也的确如此。还有他的家人。还有韦德。

他扣下扳机，韦德冲过来挡下了那枚子弹。但这次子弹没有打穿他的胸膛，也没有空中炸起的血花。

他成功了。韦德活下来了；霍普也活下来了（他捏了捏腰间柔软的羊毛玩具，明白 _他的女儿_ 也平安无事）。而且他没有杀害一个孩子。

_他没有杀害一个孩子。_

不，他真的不是为了韦德·威尔逊才这么做的，就算那家伙一直死皮赖脸地说是为了自己，他也不会承认的。

他才没有为了一个永远闭不上嘴的傻逼精神病这么做。

不过……韦德也不是真的那么蠢。他只花了几秒钟就明白了自己怎么没死——那枚硬币，还有时间装置珍贵的、原本能让电索回家的能量。他原本的结局被修改了。

虽然韦德还是一个厚颜无耻，烦死人的，甚至敢自作主张地蹭他的小鸡鸡的混蛋。

他真的 _不是_ 为了韦德·威尔逊这么做的。

……

好吧，就只有一丢丢。

End.

*swipe right：源于约会软件Tinder，右滑表示喜欢。在Tinder上交友可以建立稳定长期的正式交往，但也可以单纯约炮。电影中贱贱的原话是“somebody swiped right”，以他的尿性这话说出来是啥意思，大家都能意会(〃´-ω･) 

我看的翻译是“有人要搅基”XD

*这里用大白话来说就是小内要确保尽可能少地对过去产生影响，这样才能保证穿越回去以后除了他塞了枚硬币，事情的发展还是跟之前一样，一直到子弹击中韦德（最后一刻），但会被硬币挡下来，从而达到他穿越回去救下韦德的目的。我语文就那个水平，不知道有没有翻译清楚，再多嘴解释一下qwq

**Author's Note:**

> 翻得非常主观...因为涉及情感和时间，我只能尽量保证情感到位和语法正确。  
> 不好看都是我的锅qwq


End file.
